Imperfect Grimm
by Lightan117
Summary: She was something different, something that wasn't supposed to exist but she managed to prove the odds wrong. All her life she was a subsitute for the real thing, a fake living a lie until giving the chace to live it as truth. Helping her brother understand the wesen world she's dragged into something she was warned about years ago. War is coming. A war that needed one more grimm..
1. Chapter 1

_"_Do not go gentle.___" ― __Ally Condie__, __Matched_

~oOo~

It was just a dream. That's all it was but for some reason, I keep having it. Almost like a memory_._ I've never told anyone about it in all of my twenty-four years. I had to protect it, just like my gift, so that no one would know. I was told, from my dream that no one can ever know about what happened, why I survived; cheating death. I swore to _her_ that I would protect this secret, protect her. Even if I believe that it is a dream…it still feels like a memory.

But years later I would understand it's not a dream at all.

But a lost memory…a forgotten one.

"_Ana, don't wonder off. We'll be leaving soon." My mom said, packing away the camping stuff. I remember this day. My family and I were camping for a week, to get away from the city life as we do ever since I was born. I'm six, my older brother Nick is ten and we're playing near the forest close to our cabin. Nick is teasing me since I'm wearing a red sweater so that made me Red Riding Hood. Mom told me not to wear it but I brought it along anyway, ignoring her warning. _

"_I bet you're scared to go into the woods by yourself." Nick teased. I looked into the woods and a sudden chill came over me but I turned towards Nick, pouting. _

"_No I'm not! I can go into those woods for five minutes without being scared. I bet you all your money in your piggy bank back home that says I can do it." I challenged him. Nick stuck out it hand._

"_Okay. But if you don't, you have to wear whatever I give you one the first day of school next week. Whatever it is, you have to wear it. Deal?" I took Nick's hand and shook it._

"_Deal." I said and started to walk into the woods by myself as Nick set his watch. It was early morning so a light fog settled on the forest floor. Something in the back of my mind was screaming to get away, to forget the bet and run back into my parents arms but I couldn't. I make and keep my deals. Thank my dad for that. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, big bad wolf. Certainly not I." I sang quietly to myself. I started singing that song a few days ago before we left to camping and my parents certainly hate when I sing it, especially when my aunt visits. _

_I continued to walk a little ways until I heard what sounded like someone fighting. I was frightened at first but curiosity got the better at me. I moved slower until I could make out a clearing ahead. When I got close I noticed a woman, wearing all white with white hair kneeling on the ground, something red was staining through her clothes as three black figured stood in front of her. They looked like grim reapers from the way they were standing, holding some type of weapon in their hands. _

"_Get it over with reaper. Kill the last of my kind." The woman hissed as wings unfolded from her back. She's an angel!_

"_How ironic how the last of the purest of creatures will be slaughtered like the monsters they are. I'll enjoy this." Said a man's voice as he smiled and raised his weapon to strike. "Welcome your soul to our blades." The woman closed her eyes, ready for his blade when my feet started to move on their own. I don't know why but I kept feeling a pull towards the woman, a sad protective lonely feeling. I moved in front of her just as dark figure brought down his weapon, slicing a large cut on my chest. I felt something warm and sticky spread across my chest, then a burning pain. I fell to the ground just as a white blur jumped over me. I couldn't really tell what was going on but everything was in a haze, the burning pain spreading all over. I could make out a few screams of pain along with a few curses my dad would say when he smashes his finger with his hammer before everything went quiet, a soft breath breathing heavy. _

_I just laid there….dying…_

"_Foolish child, why did you jump in front of me? You couldn't just let me die?" The woman's voice sounded like wind chimes that were echoing. She sat down beside me, her long white hair falling over her shoulders as her white eyes looked down at me. The red blotch on her dress was gone and her wings looked better than before. "And yet…I am grateful. You've giving me a chance…and for that, you will not die this day." The woman placed a hand over my wound and closed her eyes. The pain started to go away and I could feel my skin moving back together. When she was done I sat up and looked down at my torn sweater, a pink scar about two inches long sat on top of my heart. "You will have that mark forever little one but you have your life, a half life that is and for that I am sorry."_

"_Half life? What do you mean?" I asked the woman when I found my voice._

"_A reapers scythe takes life and yet you life. Its blade took half of your life." She answered me._

"_What does that mean? Who are you? Who were those men?" My brain was moving faster, my heart beat sped up._

"_Relax child, you are safe. Those men are called Reapers, killers of Grimm and…my kind. My name is Serenity and I am…not important right now but you must listen to me for I do not have much time." Serenity placed a hand over my eyes and another over my heart. "You will live a half life now so I will give you your greatest weapon and yet your greatest weakness. There will come a time when you must risk your life but you must have no fear. I will be watching, protecting and guiding you until that time. Be careful little one, those Reapers will know you now. Do not let humans see you, keep this secret close. Only trust it to those who deserve that trust." She said to me and removed her hands._

"_What did you do to me?" I asked her. She looked so tired and worn now…_

"_I gave you the sight of a Grimm. Usually only one Grimm is allowed in a family but you…you need to see. I also gave you the gift of possession. You will be able to borrow a wesen's ability to woge or change into what you see. Be not afraid little one for they are more frightened of you than you are of them." She explained._

"_What's a wesen?" I asked her. _

"_I cannot say at this time little one for you will learn when you're older." She petted my hair with a sad smile. "You will have a hard life little one. There is a lot to taken in but you must not forget what you did." She pointed to my heart. "Follow this as you did today. Do not become cold and uncaring for what you see around you. Smile and help them for they do not know the way. You will learn that there are some who are beyond help but do not forget those who are not. I have faith in you little one. I'll be watching." And with that she kissed my forehead and disappeared, fading out with whispers in the air. When she was gone my eyes began to sting and my chest felt like it was on fire. I screamed as loud as I could, the pain getting worse and worse until I fell to the forest floor once more. In the distance I could hear my parents and Nick yelling, calling for me but I continued to scream. Whispers in a different language grew louder and louder, my vision becoming blurry._

"_Anastasia! Anastasia!" My mom continued to yell for me as my eyes started to close…and the darkness fell on me…_

Anastasia…

Anastasia…

"Anastasia wake up!" I jumped awake and landed on the floor of my Aunt's living room with a thud. I groaned and opened my eyes to see my Aunt standing over me with her hands on her hips, a small smile on her lips as she looked at me. "What time did you get home last night Anastasia?" My Aunt asked me with a chuckle as she helped me out of the sheet that was wrapped around me.

"Around two maybe three in the morning. Where's the fire?" I asked then froze. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?" I asked her, getting to my feet quickly. My Aunt has cancer, really bad cancer that has left her bald and as of right now, dying.

"No dear, I'm fine. Just surprised that you stayed up all night when you know that we're leaving for Portland this morning. We need to see that brother of yours." Aunt Marie smiled that weird smile of her then went into the kitchen. I've been living with this crazy woman ever since our parents died sixteen years ago. When Nick was old enough he went off to college and started his own life. As for me, I went to college too, but I stayed with Aunt Marie for…different reasons. "As soon as we get there, you will no longer be a Grimm so why are you frowning?"

That's the reason.

Since there could only be one Grimm in a family Nick was chosen and I was stick as a 'substitute' Grimm. Since Aunt Marie is dying, Nick should start seeing….things about now. Lucky him.

"Why does there only have to be one Grimm? I've trained, killed, stopped, and helped Wesen all over the U.S! Nick knows nothing about the Wesen world and he's never faced what I have. Why must it be Nick?" I asked as I walking into the kitchen still dressed in my jeans, white tank top and plaid shirt over it.

"Grimms only inherit the powers when the Grimm of the generation before them dies. You were able to see at age six, far too young to be a Grimm and no Grimm in our family had died. Since I am dying, Nick is going to be a Grimm soon enough weather you like it or not." Aunt Marie said. I groaned and went upstairs to finish packing. After last's night…search, I didn't have much to pack since most of my stuff was already shipped to a house I bought in Portland. After high school I went into college as a private detective, something that a Grimm does best at since Grimms possess superior fighting skills, and good heads for observation and, a Grimm'sAdded by HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 uncanny instincts for people and their personalities; even besides that their ability to sense the supernatural. I graduated early and started my 'detective' businesses. I usually take human jobs but the most of my time is spent with my Aunt, hunting down rouge Wesen who start trouble. My Aunt does the killing; I do the negotiating with those who've just made bad choices but there have been times where it's up to me to put them down. There are always sides to different stories; for me, I really don't have one.

A few months ago Aunt Marie got news that the cancer has taken a turn for the worst, giving her at most a couple of months. Since she's dying I decided to buy a really nice and old looking house, much to my taste in things old century, and move in. Once Aunt Marie dies it's up to me to train Nick on how to be a Grimm.

Great.

"Anastasia, car's packed! Time to leave!" Aunt Marie called from the bottom of the steps. I changed out of my dirty clothes and changed into a fresh pair of boot cut jeans, a low cut blue shirt and a black vest to go with it. I zipped up my duffel bag, grabbed my violin case and went down stairs to see my Aunt waiting for me. I walked out of the house and put my things in the back seat of my Aunt station wagon, looking back at the house I grew up in all my live before getting in the front seat. My Aunt locked up her house and got in the driver's seat, starting her up then taking off down the street with her silver trailer hooked up. "Don't be sad Ana; you'll see this place someday." My Aunt gave me a smile so I smiled back. Tears pricked my eyes and I reclined the seat, closing my eyes to catch up on my sleep. I felt my Aunt pat my hand before returning it to the steering wheel.

I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want my Aunt to die and I didn't want to give up on being a Grimm to Nick who will be freaking out by the time we arrive. I have to help him, even if he is my brother, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I've made friends in the Wesen world more than I have in the normal human one but I have also made enemies too. Bringing Nick into this…is going to a lot more work than my Aunt says it will be. I just hope Nick will understand and not go off his rocker when he learns to accept it.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

"_And as the Society reminds us, there's a difference between knowledge and technology. Knowledge doesn't fail us." __― __Ally Condie__, __Matched_

~oOo~

Nick's 'office' was what I expected it to be. A computer sitting on a wooden desk piled with papers with two picture frames next to the desk lamp. One of them was of him and Juliette, all smiles and happy, and the other was one of Nick, Aunt Marie, and myself. It was one of those rare family photos that never get out of the photo album. It was a Christmas present that I asked for the year we went to live with Aunt Marie. I wanted a family photo that I could look at and see that, no matter what happened, we're still a family. Those were rough years.

"I remember that day." I spoke taking the picture in my hands, tracing over the happy faces. Aunt Marie had all of her hair then. "We woke up, had pancakes, went shopping, took this picture, went to dinner, and then went home. A perfect day." I said with a smile. Nick took the photo out of my hands and into his to look at it.

"I remember. Didn't we run into that old flame of Marie that day?" Nick asked me.

"They were engaged Nick. I feel kind of somewhat guilty about that." I remembered the look on his face when he saw her. He looked so happy and sad when he saw her but when his eyes came to us something made his face change or woge. My jaw dropped when I saw what or who he actually was. He turned towards Marie with a strange look.

"_Is she?_" He asked Aunt Marie but she shook her head.

"_I really have no answer for you Farley. She's something else let me tell you._" Aunt Marie said to the strange man. He turned towards me and gave me a small smile.

"_He's a parrot!_" I said, almost shouted, and that caused him to laugh.

"_Aunt Marie it's my turn to shop._" Nick said to her. Aunt Marie gave him a look that made him shut up.

"_Farley, can you watch her while I take Nick into his store?_" Aunt Marie asked him and he nodded his hand. Marie smiled sweetly at him then took Nick into the store. The man and I stood there for a moment before I walked over to an empty bench near the store and a bakery stand.

"_I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Farley Kolt and you are?_" He held out his hand and I smiled then took it.

"_I'm Anastasia Burkhardt but everyone calls me Ana._" I said to him.

"_Well Ana, has Aunt Marie explained to you what you see?_" He asked me.

"_Sort of. She showed me some books but some words were hard for me to understand._" I asked to him.

"_Ah, the books. Of course she would show you them. How are you taking this all in?_"

"_It's strange and scary at times but...I think I'm brave enough._" I said to him.

"_Sometimes, bravery isn't needed. It takes a calm mind and a very open heart to see things that people don't usually see or overlook._" He said to me. I nodded and looked over at the bakery stand. One of the cashiers was flirting with the female customers when he woged into this fox thing. My eyes widened as I continued to stare at him. "_You need to control that surprise little bird._" Farley said and I turned my head towards him.

"_What do you mean?_" I asked him.

"_When one of us slip, when we show you what we really are your face shows us that you can see us. Unless we want you to see, humans can't see us unless you're a Grimm. That surprise look on your face tells us that you can see us, that you're a Grimm. And that, little bird, is very dangerous at your age._" He said to me.

"_What do you mean?_" I asked him.

"_When you get older you'll understand._" He said to me and patted my head with a smile. I looked at him for a while, something about him seemed good and yet secretive.

"_You're good, I can tell, but there's something about you I can't tell about?_" I told him rather bluntly.

"_What do you mean little bird?_" He asked me.

"_Aunt Marie says I can read people but sometimes I really can see...never mind. Aunt Marie says I should never talk about it."_ I told him.

"_Why?"_ he asked.

"_She says my big mouth could get me in trouble. I have Aunt Marie's mouth._" I said to him and that caused him to laugh. He smiled a big smile at me just as Aunt Marie returned and gave us a look.

"_What did she say?_" Aunt Marie asked him.

"_That she has your wonderful mouth._" He winked at Aunt Marie and that caused a blush to appear on her face. Nick snickered and I giggled as she swatted him on his arm.

"_As much as we've enjoyed the chat we need to be going. I promised them we'd go out for dinner."_ Aunt Marie said. A saddened expression appeared on Farley's face went Marie told him we would be leaving.

"_Can Farley join us?_" I asked, taking my hand in Farley's.

"_I don't know Ana, Farley must be really busy._" Aunt Marie said.

"_Will you come with us to dinner? Please?_" I pulled my best puppy face and I knew it worked when he sighed and looked at Marie. With that the four of us went to dinner and had a great time. He told us stories about his adventures all over the world and he showed me a magic trick of how to pull a quarter out of my ear. What can I say, I was young and open to different things?

I actually ran into him a few months ago while I was following a cheating husband as a case. I was at a coffee shop when he came in and sat next to me. I didn't recognize him at first because of the gray hair but when I did he asked me how I was doing, same for Nick, but the way he asked about Marie makes me still think that after all that's happened he's still in love with her. I even consider him a weird uncle of sorts. Even if he is a Steinadler.

"Why?" Nick asked, snapping me out of my memories.

"When mom and dad died we had to live with Marie. She left him to take care of us. If not for us, they would be married by now." I said. Nick put the picture back on the desk.

"That was her choice Ana, not ours. It's not your fault." Nick said and looked down at Hulda's Reaper blade. I've seen many of these; some too close for my liking.

"Hey, Nick." Hank came up and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder, making him jump. "You get that translated?"

"Yeah. Ana told me it means Reapers of the Grimms." Nick said.

"That fits your buddy, Hulda." Hank said. "Wait to you hear what I got on him." We got our stuff and followed Hank out. "Hulda was from Boise, Idaho, where he worked as an accountant, but his prints came back as Mr. Lindon from Chicago, wanted for assault, rape and murder. There are also warrants matching those prints in Florida and Alabama."

"He was wanted for assault, rape and murder?" Nick sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"Looks like our buddy gets around." I muttered.

"Don't let the comb-over throw you. This was a bad guy." Hank said. Another officer, a Chinese man spoke as we passed.

"Hey, Nick, Captain wants to see you." He said and continued up the stairs.

"What does he want?" Nick asked Hank.

"Guess you'll find out." Hank said, giving me a slight good-bye before leaving. Nick and I turned around to see Nick's boss walking towards us. When I saw him there was something about him that put me off. There was this feeling of uneasy settling in my stomach and an anger boiling up.

"If you had to shoot somebody, you sure picked the right guy." Nick's boss spoke as he stopped in front of us. "How you doing? You holding up?"

"Yes, sir." Nick answered.

"First shooting is no small thing. You'll be required to see a police psychologist." This is Nick's first shooting? Oh, shit...

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure you do. And get some rest." He patted Nick's shoulder then left. As soon as he was out of ear shot I turned to Nick.

"This is the first time you've ever shot a guy?" I hissed quietly at him. Nick took my arm and we headed out.

"It's not like I go and let off my gun whenever someone does something." Nick said as we got in his car.

"Nick, you're going to be letting off your gun a lot more often. Now that a Reaper is dead and Marie is in the hospital they'll come after us, after you! Hell, they'll even try to finish Marie. Reapers finished what they start." I said to Nick as we drove.

"You're staying with me tonight. Tomorrow Juliette will drive you anywhere you want. She likes you." Nick smiled at the last part.

"I hope so but you have to understand what Marie said to you was to protect you from heart break later. Involvement with humans...doesn't really end well." I said. There's more truth about that statement than I wish it was.

"Sounds like you've learned that first hand." Nick said. He was always able to tell the difference between my moods.

"It's a long story. I'm just warning you though. It's only going to get worse if you don't tell her but if you do, prepare of the...confusion and heart break." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose to push back the tears. That memory is...too painful.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride back to Nick's house. When we did Juliette was asleep so Nick told me that I could stay in the guest room for tonight which is just a small bed in his study. I went to Aunt Marie's car and took out my violin case and overnight bag then went back inside. I changed into my pj's then crawled into bed. This is going to be one sleepless night.

~oOo~

_I was back in that forest again only; I'm the same age as I am now. The grass is long, up to my ankles long, and is green, a deep green color that matches the tops of the trees. Everything a deep color, a cool color. I stood in the middle as I once did before. _

"_It's been awhile since you brought me here. Usually you turn into one of your friends. Anything you need Serenity?" When I turned around my 'guardian', as she likes to call herself, was there with her hands clasped in front of her._

"_It's nice to see you too Anastasia." She answered me with a smirk. I shook my head and smiled at her._

"_It's nice to see you too Serenity. It's strange you're not using your cover bodies. What do you need?" I asked her again._

"_Something very important." Serenity waved her hand and a gazebo appeared with a fancy table with tea. This still creep me out but only a little bit. She gestured me to sit and I did. "Training Nick as a Grimm with be difficult." She said as she began to pour the tea into our cups. _

"_I figured. With Aunt Marie in the hospital it leaves me teaching him blind." I said and took the cup from her hands, adding cream and sugar to it then stirring. "I am at a loss but...Nick is an independent person. He will try to do things his way and there will be times where his way won't work. I never wanted this for him."_

"_But you must. They will know of Nick soon and you must protect him. He is just like you when you were starting out." She said to me._

"_Only I had someone with more than my years of experience. I don't know what I'm going to do." I said, taking a cookie from the tray on the table. Angelica chuckled and set her tea down. _

"_Just, follow along for awhile. Doesn't Nick have that case with that hiker?" _

"_What do you know?" I accused her. She likes to give hints which usually lead me or Marie into trouble or onto a case. She's very annoying like that._

"_Nothing but you and Nick will meet a friend along the way. I suggest you watch your hands." She smiled at me and I turned my head to the side in confusion. _

"_The person's a wesen?" I asked her. She gave me a knowing smile and I groaned, just my luck._

"_Why can't these things not involve what I turn into when I touch them?!" I groaned, leaning back in my chair. _

"_Sorry, sweetheart, that's the way life is." Serenity glanced over at the antique clock on the ledge of the gazebo to see that it was already one in the morning. "I think it's time for you to return for some sleep." She placed her cup and half eaten sandwich down and stood up. "You have a lot of work tomorrow." She said. I did the same thing with my tea cup._

"_Yeah. New house and the movers should be there in the morning. Hopefully, my baby is waiting in the driveway for me as well." I smiled as Serenity shook her head._

"_You and that damn car. I will never understand." Serenity pinched the bridge of her nose and I laughed._

"_Hey, don't diss the car. I've had it since I was sixteen and it's my baby." I laughed and then gave Serenity a hug. "It's nice to see you again."_

"_It's nice to see you again too. Every time I see you, you seem to grow bigger and older each time." She said to me, returning the hug._

"_Soon I'll be an old lady next time you see me." I laughed but Serenity gave me a smile that didn't touch the corners of her face. "Night Serenity."_

"_Good night little one." She said and kissed my forehead. I felt myself go numb, falling back into a deep dreamless sleep._

~oOo~

The following morning I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked downstairs to see Nick eating his breakfast while Juliette is at the stove, making mine. Nick gave me a toast filled smiled with a wave. I waved back, saying good morning to the both of them before sitting down. Juliette came over and placed a plate with two pieces of bacon and two sunny side up eggs on my plate.

"Nick told me you like your eggs like that. Is that okay?" Juliette asked me.

"They're perfect, thank you." I said. I began eating, asking Nick what he has planned today then asking Juliette if she still didn't mind driving me to my new house where everything I moved with me was. Juliette smiled at me and side it was no problem.

"I saw the inside of the trailer last night." Nick said to me which made me stop eating, giving him a weird look.

"You couldn't wait could you?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to explore." He gave me a smile but I didn't return it. "Juliette came in and brought me out so we could go back to bed."

"Later, when I managed to set some of my things up I'll give you a tour of it. Okay?" I asked him and Nick ruffled my bed head. I shot him a dagger look then finished up my breakfast. Once I was done with that I went upstairs, took a shower, blow dried my hair, dressed in boot cut jeans with a black sleeved shirt with my boots and brown leather crop jacket, and then gathered my things together. I decided to leave Marie's things at Nick's while I get settled. We said good bye to Nick before getting into Juliette's car and driving to my new home.

When we arrived the movers were already unpacking my things into the house, my baby parked in front of the truck. The house is painted a deep fading red color with a white trim on the edges. It's classy and just my style to fit my life.

"It needs a new coat of paint but I'll deal with that later. Let's get unpacking." I said to her. Once inside the house I directed the movers to where the really big pieces needed to go and helped them move things up and down the stairs. Juliette started to unpack the kitchen, cleaning out the cupboards before placing my dishes into them. Everything needed a good sweep, dust, and wash.

I placed all the curtains, sheets, and other things into the washer. Juliette worked on the downstairs while I worked upstairs. I swept, mopped, and dusted everything I could. My four poster metal bed sat in the largest room that over looked my large backyard with it's every own gazebo in the middle. I took off my cleaning gloves and started to unpack my things that were boxed up. I unpacked my sheets, books, typewriter, clothes (a few are dresses that I've used on cases and...other events), my bathroom things, pillows, and everything else.

"Hey, Ana, I'm gonna order pizza if that's fine with you." Juliette yelled up the stairs. I put my sheets on my bed then walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, sounds perfect. How's the downstairs looking?" I asked her.

**Bong Bong Bong**

"It seems that grandfather clock needs work. I'll go online and see if any good clock-makers or fixers are in the area. It's so pretty not to get fixed." I said to her. When I walked in and took in the house I noticed a really old grandfather clock that wasn't working until I tuned it up and started it but it keeps going off at different times.

"Like I was going to say, I got the kitchen finished and the living room is halfway done. How's your end?" She called back up.

"I swept every room, cleaned the bathrooms so right now I'm working on my bedroom. I love the view." I said.

"Just wait till you see more of Portland. You'll love it." Juliette said then went back to work. I went back into my room and made my bed, hung my shades and curtains, moved my desk and dresser around to a way I liked it, put my clothes away, I set up my music stand and violin holder, then laid out my favorite pine smelling rug that belonged to my dad. He spilled cleaning stuff on it and it smells just like his cologne and his favorite cleaner. I always got along with my dad more than I did with my mom. She always seemed to think Nick was more of the important child. No wonder if Nick's the intended Grimm of our family.

Once the pizza arrived Juliette and I set it on the island in my kitchen and began eating. We talked about the house and how it's coming along and mostly about how she and Nick were getting along. I told her about Nick and me when we were kids, laugh when I recalled a story that put me and Nick in hot water. Let's just say I paid for it the most when the scissors 'accidentally' cut my ponytail off. Nick got his first black eye that day. Juliette was about to speak when my phone rang.

"Yes Nick?" I answered when I looked at the ID.

"_I need you to come to the police station. We may need your help._" Nick told me.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be there soon." I told him then hung up. "Nick wants me to come in so I'm going to see what I can do." I told Juliette, setting my pizza back in the box.

"What for?" she asked me.

"Have no idea but it must be police business. Can you do me a favor and just place all the empty boxes in the hall near the door so I can put them away later?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'll finish up with down here and lock up behind me. I'll leave the key in the mail box for you." Juliette said and I handed her the key.

"Thanks Juliette. I'll talk to you later." I said and grabbed my car keys. I walked outside headed towards my baby. I pulled off the cover and there she is.

My sleek black 1969 camaro I got when I found her in a scrap yard after I turned eighteen. I rebuilt (and mostly paid for most of the repairs) of what was needed, gave it a new paint job and got an earful from Aunt Marie who said that the car is my problem and I would pay for whatever it needed. I agreed and it's been my baby even since.

I got in my baby and listened to her roar to life. I waved Juliette good-bye and headed towards the police station. Upon arriving Nick was waiting for me inside the main entrance way with a look on his face that told me I was right all along.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Follow me. My boss is going over the case. He wants to hire you to help us. He found out that you helped the FBI in those two cases a few years ago. They were big on the news and he remembered." Nick said as he led me to the room. "Why didn't you tell me it was you working with the FBI? The news said an unidentified woman was working with them."

"Because those cases were all over the news Nick and it wasn't a human killing those women." I whispered the last part to him.

"You mean it was a..."

"Yes. Aunt Marie made me take the case so I ended up working with the FBI. They weren't really happy with my involvement but we caught the bastard." I said as we entered the conference room where everyone was. And I forgot my gun at home. Great. The lights went off and a picture of a young girl, maybe six or seven years of age appeared on the screen.

"We don't know what we got here. Relative, ransom, or pedophile the clock is ticking. We split into teams, section off the path she would have taken from school." Nick's boss said and the screen changed to a map. "It's a mile and a half from the school to the house. When last seen, she was wearing purple leggings and a red sweatshirt." Nick turned around to look over his shoulder at me and I gave him an I-told-you-so look. "Make sure you have a copy of the photo and the map. You all know your section so let's get out there and find her." Everybody dispersed after that. Nick's boss approached me with a saddened face.

"I'm glad you're here Miss Burkhart. We need all the help we can get on this case." He told me, shaking my hand.

"I'm glad I can be of service. I'll tag along with Nick and Hank with their team. I'm sure we'll find her soon." I told him.

"Hey Captain?" Nick jumped in and Nick's boss turned towards him.

"Yes?"

"When the university student was attacked, she was wearing a red sweatshirt." Nick said.

"The girl who was torn to piece?" Nick's boss questioned.

"Yeah." Hank answered.

"Well, let's hope it's not the same guy." He said then left towards his office. When he was gone I tagged along with Nick and Hank, getting into their car and going with them to search for the girl. The neighborhood the girl disappeared from was quiet and seemed nice enough but surely, there are people living in those who are not who they actually claim to be.

"She's supposed to cross Hunter Lane right there and then go around the park to Hildabrand." Nick said, pointing the route the girl was supposed to take.

"The old man's house is on the other side of the park, right?" Hank asked.

"Right. 4753 Hildabrand Road, directly across from here." Nick read off his sheet. We stopped in front of the park entrance.

"When I was a kid I wouldn't have gone all the way around the park." Hank explained.

"Well, her mother was very specific about the route." Nick said.

"Nick, when you and me were little did we always follow what Aunt Marie told us? No. We always took shortcuts." I pointed to the path.

"Yeah, right. Kids always do what their moms tell them to do. I know I did." Hank nudged my shoulder and we both headed towards the park, leaving Nick there. "Come on, Nick." Nick smiled and caught up with us. We went in, going off the path for a bit before meeting up with two other paths. I hate places like this where the area is too wide and the noises creep up on you.

"We'll take this trail. You take the other." Nick said to Hank and we began walking down it. While we walked Nick seemed to be uneasy. He kept turning around and looking for every noise that occurred. Thank you so much for putting him on edge Marie.

"Nick, I got something here!" We heard Hank call then came running. I saw Hank crouched over something and I feared the worse when I couldn't see what it was. Thankfully, it was only her pack that Hank found and not her body. "Robin Howell."

"She must have been grabbed somewhere in this area." Nick said and turned to look around with me behind him.

"Be careful where you step." Hank called getting out his cell phone. "We got a crime scene in Berkeley Park. Yeah, off Hildabrand." I walked around the area and noticed something that was a clue.

"Nick, Hank I got boot prints over here. Might be the same kind from that jogger." I said and Nick looked over my shoulder. Nick went first and we followed where the boot prints were taking us. We followed them for a few minutes before they took us out of the park and onto another path that lead inward. We stood in front of blue house with a yellow bug in the drive way, a green and red house on either side of it. Nick and I noticed a man coming out of the blue house to check his mail. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties with brown facial hair and a nice toned body. He is wearing a gray sweater and a pair of jeans. When three children passed by them he turned around and woged...

Oh shit he's a Blutbad!

The Blutbad sniffed the children before turning towards us, noticing us watching him, seeing him.

"Hank, I got him!" Nick yelled and ran to catch the Blutbad.

"No, Nick don't!" I yelled after him and the Blutbad woged back to normal, taking off into his house. When Nick didn't answer me and continued to run after him I growled then went after him. Nick you stupid ass what did Marie tell you! When I got to the house Nick was cuffing his arms behind his back.

"What the hell Nick?! What did I tell you?" I shouted at him as Nick brought the Blutbad out.

"It's him, I got him." Nick said. Hank arrived a few seconds later with the police showing up minutes later. When the police arrived I stayed by the car they placed the guy in, worrying about how that hell I'm going to teach Nick restraint with wesen people. He really needs someone to smack him upside his head. I watched as Nick talked with Hank before looking over to the guy in the car I was leaning against. I got up from where I was, looked at the guy, shook my head and went over to Nick.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" I grabbed Nick's arm and pushed him against the side of the house. "You could've gotten killed Nick, Blutbaden are not to be taken lightly! They're one of the most vicious wesen out there!" I hissed at him, looking around to see if anyone was hearing or watching us.

"But it's him Ana, I know it is." Nick said.

"I don't care if he's a national superstar you want an autograph from; you do not do anything, anything, without me that involves wesen!" I shoved at him. "You're a Grimm Nick; it's not something to be taken likely. They will defend themselves Nick; they will try to kill you! Not every wesen follows rules so that's where we come in. You're a cop Nick and that mean you can't cut corners just because you can see them now. You can put everyone around you in danger if you're not careful." I explained to him. Nick sighed and turned towards me.

"I know. I'm sorry it's just there's something about this guy that I need to figure out. If he's such a killer as you said he is why didn't he defend himself?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know Nick but you need to let this go. We still have that little girl to find." I said to him.

"I can't Ana. Like you said, I'm a cop." Then he stormed past me and left me. I growled and woged into a daemonfeuer, blowing smoke out of my nose in anger before shaking my head and returning to normal. My Grimm side came out for a while and she wanted to stay out but I had to watch out for Nick. I'm not a Grimm anymore, Nick is. But why is it so hard for me to let go?

~oOo~

Nick is the most stupid Grimm I've ever seen or heard about in my whole life. Not only did he not drop the Blutbad thing but after we returned to the police station Nick took off. Guess where he is now?

That's right, at the Blutbad's house.

I followed him in my own car and stayed a few cars away from Nick, watching Nick and the house. Nick seemed so angry earlier and that anger will get the better of him. I'm still not sure Nick is even up for the job as Grimm but now that I look at him I can see that if he was truly trained, both mentally and physically, he would make a great Grimm.

The Blutbad guy is also acting...not normal from what I've dealt with. From inside his house, through the front window, I can see him working on something with a pair of glasses on, which happened to make him look and I have to admit, rather handsome. It's always the wesen men I happen to fall for. Humans are just rather...plan.

I've been watching Nick for the past few hours and I'm just about ready to give up and let Nick get the ass kicking of a lifetime when the guy from before walked out of his house and towards the fence that surrounds his house.

"Of course he would do that." I muttered as he went into his back yard to mark his territory. When Nick moved, I got out of my car and sat on the guys' porch, waiting to Nick's ass to get caught. I saw the light go off then the sound of windows breaking. Their voices were muffled but I knew Nick was fine when the both of them came around to the front. Nick looked a little shaken and the guy had a questionable look on his face.

"I thought you were alone?" The Blutbad asked Nick.

"I thought I was too. Ana, what are you doing here?" Nick asked me. I stood up with a grin on my face.

"You honestly think I would let you, of all people, go off on your own? Yeah right." I said. The Blutbad shook his head and we went inside. I never expected the inside to feel so cozy. It was warm and it looked like a normal house except for the cello in the corner and a clock workshop in a room that sat next to the living room. A clock fixer/maker? Really?

"You know I've never seen one of you before." Blutbad guy said and handed Nick a beer and when he asked me if I wanted one I shook my head. "I heard about you guys all my life. Never thought I'd see one up close." He approached Nick, handed him a beer and leaned in close. "A Grimm. What do you know?" He chuckled.

"You know about me?" Nick asked.

"Are you kidding? My folks used to tell me stories about you guys. Scared the hell out of me when I was a kid. How long have you been at this? You seem kind of new." The Blutbad asked.

"He just started. I'm teaching him on how to be Grimm without the whole, 'chopping your head off thing' like our aunt did. He's the older one so I took his place until he actually starting seeing...you guys." I said and gestured towards him.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Wow, he is new at this. What? Someone in your family just died?" The guy asked.

"Our aunt's in a coma." Nick said and my eyes widened. Marie's in a coma?

I smacked Nick's arm hard. "When were you going to tell me about this?!" I asked him, my voice hard.

"I didn't want you to worry." Nick said but that only made me feel anger towards him.

"Guess what, big brother, I'm worrying." I snapped at him.

"Ah, that explains it." Blutbad said and took another swing of his beer.

"She's been sick for a while now. We came to make sure Nick wasn't going to fall off his rocker." I said, giving Blutbad a small smile.

"What's her name?" I smiled because I knew he would freak out at our beloved aunt's name.

"Marie Kesler." Nick said and I laughed at the look Blutbad gave.

"Oh, yeah, I heard of her." He said and turned towards me. "You trained under her?"

"Yes and no. I don't do the killing unless they really needed it. I tended to be the one who calms them down and to help them. Aunt Marie says it's a sign of being weak but I claim it's a sign of honesty and peace. My version, Grimms protect humans and wesen alike from the one who do harm. Those who make bad choices or are forced against their will just need a little guidance, not the death sentence." I explained to him and the Blutbad's eyes seem to soften at my answer. It's the truth really. My Grimm said might be more of the violent type but she only come out when people threaten my family or friends. I can restrain her but only for so much. There have been times where she's actually escaped and tried to kill this...oh I forgot what but it wasn't pretty when I came to.

"Look, I don't want any more trouble, okay?" Blutbad returned to the topic. "I'm not that kind of Blutbad. I don't kill anymore. I haven't in years." He said and it was my turn to give him a questionable look.

"Wait, what did you say you were?" Nick asked and I nearly face palmed.

"Blutbad. Vulgarized by your ancestors as the big bad wolf. What, did you just get the books tonight?" Blutbad asked.

"Sort of, yeah." I answered.

"You know about the books?" Nick asked and I faced palmed. I really need to have a talk with Nick soon.

"Of course I know about the books. We all know about the books. You people started profiling us over 200 years ago. But as you can see I am not that big, and I am done with the bad thing." He said and I smiled.

"Well, how do you..."

"How do I stay good? Through a strict regimen of diet, drugs, and Pilates." Blutbad patted his side. "I'm a reformed Blutbad. A Wieder Blutbad. It's a different church altogether." He explained.

"You're a Wieder Blutbad? Cool! I've never actually met one of you before but I've met some Wieder wesen before but you're my first Blutbad. The others just give into their meat craving and red loving ways. This is so cool!" I said excitedly. The Blutbad was sort of taken back but me cheerfulness but gave me a smile.

"Wait, you guys go to church?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Don't you?" Blutbad said and I chuckled, making that smile a little bit bigger before he walked out of the room, Nick and I following.

"Then what she said is really happening to me. I have to stop it. How do I stop it?" Nick asked.

"'Stop it?' You can't stop it. It's who you are." Blutbad said.

"He's right Nick. You were born with it so you have to accept it." I told Nick.

"So if he's just got into this, he must be seeing some pretty strange things." Blutbad said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am." Nick answered with a sigh.

"I guess that's why you're here." Blutbad said.

"No, I'm here because of the little girl." Nick told him.

"Still haven't found her yet?" Blutbad asked.

"No, no we haven't." I said to him with a frown. Blutbad went over to the window and that's when I noticed the large hole. Did he jump through it?

"You know where she is." Nick accused. Oh great, not again.

"Of course, I don't know where she is. Did I not just tell you my strict regimen?" Blutbad said and I believed him. Some Wieder wesen get rid of their ancient traditional ways to fit in but even the most experienced ones can slip back into their old ways.

"So, how many of you Blutbads are there?" Nick asked.

"First off, the plural is Blutbaden. And I don't know. We don't socialize much. Bad things happen when we get into a pack, especially when we see red." Blutbad explained to Nick.

"So all those things I've been seeing..."

"They're not things."

"We're not things." The Blutbad and I said at the same time. "Look, I'm a clockmaker for God's sake. I don't go around abducting little girls." He said.

"You are? Really, because I have a question..." I began but Nick cut me off.

"Not now Ana." Nick said and I pouted. "Okay, then tonight, in the backyard, you were marking your territory."

"I wasn't pissing on my fence for kicks." He said and I gave a small laugh.

"Then there are more of you around here." Nick said and the Blutbad gave Nick a silent look that it meant he knows. "Look, you may not know where she is. But you got a pretty good idea who's got her."

"I don't bother the other Blutbaden, they don't bother me." He said as we walked away from his work area. Nick got angry and approached him.

"Nick." I warned but that didn't seem to register.

"Well, guess what, pal, I'm not a Blutbaden, I'm a cop, and if you know who's got her, you had better tell me right now." Nick ordered.

"Please don't threaten me." The Blutbad said and Nick pressed him against the wall.

"I want to know who's got her." He said.

"Nick!" I went forward and got Nick off him, putting myself between the two. "Lesson one, keep a level head."

"But he..."

"No, Nick! Lesson one is to keep a level head at all times, do not let your anger or frustration get the better of you. Fight with everyone you come across that's wesen will get you no where! All that it will get you is an ass kicking and a dead end. Now, calm down and ask Mr. ..." I turned towards the Blutbad. "I'm sorry, I don't know you name."

"Monroe. Just Monroe." He said.

"Alright Monroe." I said and turned back towards Nick. "Ask Monroe nicely to help us and he might help us." Nick was quiet for a moment before a frown appeared on his face.

"Will you please help us Monroe?" He asked and I turned towards Monroe who was sporting a smile.

"Yes. We'll take my car." Monroe said, grabbed his keys and jacket, and we went outside.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. My name is Anastasia Burkhart. My older brother Nick is the impatient person tapping his foot over there. Sorry about this morning." I said as we walked out the door. "It's nice to meet you Monroe."

"It's nice to meet you too. I never met a Grimm or heard of one with a personality like yours. I thought there was only one Grimm in each family?" Monroe stated.

"There is but it seems I make an exception. I started to see wesen at an early age so I was trained earlier. Don't worry; I'm not the head chopping kind of Grimm." I said and walked towards his car.

"What kind of Grimm are you then?" He said with a smirk and I returned it.

"A stab you in the heart kind." The face on Monroe made me laugh as I got in the back seat. Moving to Portland might be fun after all. We'll see...

~oOo~


End file.
